


惩罚

by fiammanda



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 诺灵顿到杰克的房间，提出了一个奇怪的要求。
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 14





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/542266) by ThatGuyBehindTheCounter. 



有人在大力乱敲船长室的门。杰克终于去开了门，想要呵斥对方“什么事？！”。

然而他没有得到机会，因为粗糙的双唇突然压上了他的嘴，突如其来的拥抱几乎将他碾碎，让他措手不及地忘了自己要说什么。

吻并不深——只不过是不含爱意的压力。但杰克没有抗拒。片刻后，来人停下动作低语：“斯帕罗，让我进去。”

杰克皱起眉头。“诺灵顿？你该死的在做什么？”

“我想要你。”他平静地解释。“或者应该说，我想要你要我。我的意思是……”他恼火地吐出一口气，“我不知道该怎么做。我的意思是我想取悦你。”

杰克终于恢复到正常的面部表情（眉毛不再扬进头巾里）之后说：“我明白了。我想那样的话你最好先进来。”他领人进屋，示意他坐下，递给他一瓶酒。

诺灵顿先喝了一大口——即使按杰克的标准也是挺大的一口。然后他说：“谢谢。”

他们沉默了一会儿。“想不到别的办法惩罚你自己了，是吗？”

他笑了一声，笑声里的绝望让杰克胸口发紧。“这么明显？”杰克在他身边坐下。诺灵顿看了他一眼，不好意思地耸了耸肩。“所以……你有兴趣，还是没有？”他把酒瓶递了过去。

杰克缓缓啜了一口朗姆，晃起瓶子。“你有没有想过，也许我不会因为这种原因和人上床？”

诺灵顿哼了一声夺回酒瓶。“噢，得了吧，斯帕罗——传说你会和所有长了两条腿的上床。”他又喝了一口，对着瓶子喃喃道，“以及大多数长了四条腿的。”

杰克忍不住微笑。诺灵顿很有趣。鉴于“有趣”是给杰克·斯帕罗擦亮手枪的唯一要求，也许今晚还是可以期待的……

他把手放在诺灵顿的大腿上，整个人靠了过去。“那么这些……‘所有’……”他贴着前海军的耳朵柔声道，“传说有提到他们是满足地离开我房间的吗？”

诺灵顿耸了耸肩甩开他，转过身去。“我不想得到满足。”他恶狠狠地说，“而且正好相反。我之前说过了。”

“我知道。你想用最坏的方法羞辱你自己。”杰克没有再伸手，但他放低声音，听起来愈发亲密得恼人，“你希望我让你流血又流泪，嗯？”

他勉强点头，作为回答。

杰克枕着双臂躺平在床上。“好吧，也许我可以做到。”他轻快地说，“就说我有兴趣好了。”他等着诺灵顿转身面对自己才又开口：“好孩子。现在脱掉你的衬衫，坐到我的桌子前面。”

“我的衬衫？”诺灵顿站起来，开始解剑带，“我以为你应该有这方面的经验，斯帕罗——衬衫跟这没关系，要紧的是裤——”

杰克突然站起来走到他身边，手指贴着诺灵顿的嘴唇，让他闭上了嘴。“是谁要取悦谁，伙计？”他轻声提醒，“按我说的做。”

他捧着诺灵顿的脸，不许他移开目光，让他解开扣子。衬衫从他的肩上滑下来。“这就对了。现在坐下。”

杰克领着他坐在椅子上，站到他身后。

诺灵顿仰头看到杰克手里拿着一把刀，差点跳了起来。

“放松。”杰克说，把他按在椅子上，“相信我就好。”

刀刃碰到脸颊时，诺灵顿闭上了眼睛。“斯——斯帕罗，看在上帝的份上——你在做什么？”

让你心跳加速，让你的身体以为你很兴奋。“没做什么。”杰克冷静地说，刀尖轻轻划过下颌，停在他的喉结上。

“我……我没想让你杀了我。”

“我不会的。”杰克肃然保证，“别担心。”他继续用那把刀掠过诺灵顿的喉咙、胸口和脸，一路戏弄着他，直到他张嘴喘气。每当杰克稍稍施力，他有时扭动身体，有时完全僵住。最后刀尖来到他耳后柔软的皮肤，让他微微刺痛却不至于流血，他终于呜咽出声。“这样疼吗？”杰克有些同情地问。诺灵顿点头，而他把刀移到正面，缓缓沿着胸口划到肚脐。诺灵顿抿着嘴唔了一声。杰克轻笑起来。“这样疼吗？”

“疼。”他紧张地回答，“怎么？”

“哦，没什么。”杰克放下刀，指甲轻轻划过他裸露的喉咙，“就是问问。”

他一只手按在诺灵顿的大腿上，另一只捂着他的嘴，提前堵上了可能的抗议。“嘘。按我说的做。我保证给你你想要的。行吗？”他隔着长裤搓揉诺灵顿的下身，“我会让你哭的。你已经流了一点儿血了。”有一道刀痕已经因为渗血变成粉色，杰克俯身舔了舔。诺灵顿在他的手心嘶了一声，挣动起来。“行吗？”杰克又问了一遍。

诺灵顿点头，靠在椅背上。杰克继续隔着衣服玩弄他的身体，不一会儿笑了：“已经像个士兵一样立正了嘛。永远没法让你不要那么海军，宝贝儿。”诺灵顿微微颤抖。“我估计我们最多能让你稍微海盗一丁点儿，嗯？”他松开手，朝床点了点头。诺灵顿站起来走了过去，一路上脱光衣服。他的眼睛始终盯着地面。

杰克迅速扒掉衣服，跳到床上他的身边。“很好，那么，我们现在到哪儿啦？”他开始以一种绝对不能算惩罚的方式抚摸诺灵顿。前海军猛地弹了起来。“啊哈。”杰克责备道，“听谁的？”

他挫败地倒了回去。“你的。”杰克的手在他身上的感觉如此美妙，只不过完全不是他想要的。

“这就对了。”他听起来相当满意。幸运的是，在诺灵顿开始呻吟、扭动或者做出其它让自己难堪的事情之前，杰克停下手。“好吧，对不住，你是想要怎样的来着？”

诺灵顿睁开眼睛想瞪他，但他看起来太可怜了，不怎么吓人。“别让我说出来。”

杰克咧开嘴。“很好，那我要运用想象力了。从这件事开始怎么样——”他往前爬了一点儿，靠近前海军的头，一手插入发间，“张大。”

“张——”他花了一秒才理解这个命令，“噢，不——我不行。”

杰克叹了口气。“你是想被伤害还是被杀害？弄湿一点，不然你会后悔的，相信我。呃啊。”他为很久以前的错误颤抖了一下。

“斯帕罗……”

“哎呀，放不下自尊了，嗯？”杰克笑着放开他的头发，“你真是我见过最糟糕的被惩罚者。也行，那我们——”

“不。”诺灵顿抓住他的手腕，“不，你说得对，我——我会做的。”他半坐起身，在想清楚之前含了进去。

杰克困惑地低头看去。这可有点出乎意料了。他原以为，不管诺灵顿有没有精神失常，他都不可能做到这程度，而且就算他做了，也不可能做得这么好。然而不需要提示，他就明白转头，吮吸，舔舐……

然后他反胃了。杰克知道自己还没有进得那么深，所以那是因为恶心和窘迫。杰克·斯帕罗在占别人便宜这件事上也是有底线的。如果真有那么可怕……他不情不愿地退了出来。“别担心，伙计，我们——”

“不。”诺灵顿挪了过来，坚定地握住他，“别可怜我。我不配。”

他又开始吮吸，比之前更加用力。杰克靠在墙上。“随你怎么说。”他喘着气，“我反正是不太会拦着你的，对吧……”他伸手去拿那瓶被忘掉的朗姆，啜了一口。“嗯……美味。”

过了一会儿，诺灵顿又反胃了一次。这回他坐起来，擦了擦嘴。“那——够湿了吗？因为我不能……我要……”

杰克把酒递给他。“做得很好。现在，为了完成你的愿望，跪趴下去——开始祈祷吧。”

诺灵顿干下那瓶酒，然后照做了。

杰克俯下身，贴着他的耳朵问了一遍：“你确定吗？”

他点了点头。

\---

诺灵顿知道会痛，却还是没有预料到杰克开始强行推入的那几寸会让人这么痛不欲生。他哽咽着抽了一口气，然后忘记了呼吸。“放松。”他听到杰克说，他一定是服从了，因为忽然之间杰克的大腿贴上了他的；杰克全部进来了，疼得好像能杀了他。

他把脸埋进枕头尖叫，手扣着床垫不敢动作，害怕躲开会造成更可怕的后果。

杰克也没动。“嘘。慢慢来，会感觉好起来的。”他抚摸诺灵顿背部紧绷到抽搐的肌肉，揉着肩膀，就那么等待着。

枕头里终于传出一声模糊的“上帝……”

“我知道。放松，可以吗？”

诺灵顿在痉挛中拼命试图放松，终于取得了部分成功。“太——我不知道。太大了。”

杰克试图严肃地对待他的痛苦，不笑出声，可惜失败了。“我喜欢处子。”他又等了一会儿，然后提议道，“你知道，如果你受不了这个——”

“我说了，别可怜我，斯帕罗！”诺灵顿用手撑起自己，为接下来的漫长折磨做好准备，“继续，做完。”

杰克耸耸肩，搂住诺灵顿的腰开始动起来。诺灵顿觉得没比自己预想的更可怕。他哽咽，抽搐，在杰克频繁提醒他放松时尽量放松了。显然还是疼，但他没有抱怨，最后杰克判断他已经准备好得到他真正想要的了。

他开始动得更快，伴随更多摩擦。他俯身贴得更近，让诺灵顿能在急促的呼吸间听到自己的低吼：“现在。道歉。”

“为了什么？”诺灵顿悲惨地勉强答道。

杰克单手按住他的后颈，把他压到床垫上。“为了所有的一切。”

他更加用力，立刻把这事儿从不舒服变得难以忍受。诺灵顿高喊：“对是的我很抱歉！”但杰克越发激烈。

“不错的开始。”他哼了一声，“现在让我们听听：为了什么？”

“呃啊啊为了所有的一切！不……我很抱歉！”一开始他语无伦次。杰克仿佛在猛捶他的内脏，他几乎感觉不到一开始将他淹没的那种扩张和灼痛了。然而一旦开口，他便能够倾肠倒腹。“噢我对不起伊丽莎白，我让她失望了，我不够——啊——好，我帮不了她，我失去了她，我……啊……”

“很好。”杰克停下来让他喘口气，然后又动起来，“还有呢？”

“我——我放他走了，”诺灵顿绝望地承认，“斯帕罗。我等了一、一天，我不该那么做，我知道的，噢是的，对不起，我以为我是对的，我没——啊——没想，我没想到……噢我……”他停了下来，试图通过换气避免哭泣。

当然，杰克不会允许他这样。“继续。”他命令道，以他知道最残忍的方式来回拉锯，“我想起了……唔，一场飓风……”

“哦，天哪。”诺灵顿把脸藏进枕头里，就那么承受了片刻。当他再度把头转向一侧开始说话，杰克看到他面颊上有一抹并非来自汗水的光泽。“那是我的错，是的，全是我——啊——我的错！”

他组织词句时杰克继续惩罚他。“发生了什么？”船长最后鼓励道。

“我知道我们做不到。”诺灵顿喘了口气，“我——我知道的。我真的知道。”他大声抽泣，发言因而变得难以听懂。“他们觉得——哦不——他们都觉得我们能……做到而——唔！——我知道不行……啊——我很抱歉——但我还是让大家出发了！这是……我的决定……噢我知道不该这么做却还是……让大家出发了……”

杰克让他哭了一小会儿，然后把手搭在他的肩上：“你感到抱歉吗？”

“是，上帝啊，他们都死了，是我的错，现在我成海盗了，我很抱歉！！！”他痛哭，而杰克顶了最凶狠的一下。

他终于放慢速度，退了出来。“我相信你是的。那么，恭喜，你流血了。这是你想要的吗？”

诺灵顿含泪点头。

“很好，”杰克轻快地说，“你呆着别动。”他从床上某个地方挖出另一瓶朗姆，跳到地上用它冲洗自己。他立刻意识到自己还是该找点水，酒精浇在擦伤处简直是酷刑。处子应当是违法的，他对自己惨叫，紧闭眼睛忍耐刺痛。等他清清爽爽、闻起来比平时朗姆味儿更浓、眼睛也不再流泪的时候，他爬回床上，看看自己的小告解者怎么样了。

告解者蜷起身子，颤抖着环抱腹部。“好了，”杰克叹了口气，把他翻过来，又把自己的胳膊塞到他的脖子底下，“没事了，看——你办到了。”

对方仍在呜咽。“哦。斯帕罗……”他无意识地转过头，靠在杰克胸口。

“是啊。我知道。”杰克心不在焉地摸他，“你没事了，只是会痛一会儿。我说过你我会让你哭的，对不对？”

诺灵顿长长地舒了一口气，点了点头。

“你知道，严肃来讲——别笑，我当然可以严肃——严肃来讲，你要放下那件事。你的船员……他们的工作，他们的职责就是追捕海盗。他们为国王而死，这是最高的荣誉。”

“噢，拜托，”诺灵顿哼了一声，“他们是为上级的错误而死，而不是——”

杰克打断了他。“——事实上正是大多数海军士兵的结局，所以就这样吧。折磨自己也没用。有时候你是得恢复过来，重新开始生活。”

沉默相拥了一会儿之后，杰克漫无目的的爱抚又一次落到某处，变成诺灵顿仍然觉得自己不配享受的那种。“不，斯帕罗，说真的，我说过——”

杰克用了点力握紧他，让他闭上了嘴。“我们现在听谁的，伙计？按谁说得来？”诺灵顿没有立即回答，他继续施压。

“你的。”杰克几乎听不清从自己胸口传来的模糊声音。

“完全正确。”杰克把他折腾到完全硬起来，呼吸急促，然后坐起来，“现在，给我你的手……没错，放这儿。”他把诺灵顿的手合在自己的手背上，想知道他的小告解者喜欢怎样被取悦。（接着他发现诺灵顿喜欢握得紧一点儿，动作缓而长。）

觉得自己掌握诀窍之后，他又躺下来，开始用另一只手搓揉自己。之后他改变主意，示意诺灵顿来。“有来有往啊，伙计。”

诺灵顿叹了口气，短暂地犹豫了一刻，向对方朗姆味的勃起伸出手。“像这样？”

“没错……再快点儿……”杰克引导他进行恰当的加速，然后发出低沉的喉音，“呣——就这样。感觉挺好，嗯？”

诺灵顿把头在杰克的肩窝埋得更深一些，喘着气说，“闭嘴。”但他没有要求停下。他们互相抚慰，诺灵顿先到达顶点，不过还是一丝不苟地把杰克照料妥帖。

他一直等到自己呼吸平复，这才开口：“谢谢你——因为，你知道，一开始。”然后他的语气带上了些谴责。他朝身上被自己弄脏的地方比划了下：“但这不是我想要的。”

杰克用手肘撑起身子，对他咧嘴一笑：“惩罚不都是这样吗。”

END


End file.
